An auto tire valve comprises a metal body and an elastic housing around the metal body. The head thread of the metal body connects to a protective cap, and the valve core is mounted inside the metal body. The valve is mounted on a rim with its tail inside the tire. According to the technical requirements of the valve being mounted on the rim, three strain indexes are the major consideration: pull-in force is not higher than a certain upper limit value during the mounting stage while retreating force and pull-out force are not lower than a certain lower limit value after the mounting. At present, it is required for some of the vehicles to monitor the tire pressure in driving; consequently an electronic box of a tire pressure monitoring system, mounted inside the tire, is connected to the valve tail for real-time examination. However, as the electronic box increases the weight of the valve tail by a wide margin, which completely changes the valve strain conditions when tires are running at a high speed. So it is difficult for the valve structure to meet both requirements of the retreating force and the pull-out force.